


Грачи - мой народ

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Новый государь не должен быть легковерен, мнителен и скор на расправу. Во всех своих действиях он должен быть сдержан, осмотрителен и милостив. Так, чтобы излишняя доверчивость не обернулась неосторожностью, а излишняя недоверчивость не озлобила подданных (с) Н. Макиавелли.





	

У Лидии длинные волосы цвета шоколада. Она непостоянна, точно лепестки, выброшенные на снег — могла, улыбаясь, вспороть человеку глотку в выпаде или же отступить, растворяясь в толпе. Она решала чужие судьбы странно, неясно, и стражники часто после её ухода кричали, злились, плевали густо под ноги… а после все осознавали с дрожью, видя трупы товарищей, на чьих лицах — гримасы боли, непонимания и страха. Осознание подходило к глоткам живых комом — их помиловали. Точно людей на виселице, точно воров, убийц и мародеров.  
  
Хотя… с другой стороны, Лидия же девушка, верно? Просто девчонка, не знающая, во что влезла, к чему прикоснулась, и потому — обязана умереть. Быстро или долго, скоро или не очень — как пожелает палач, что обязан прервать её жизнь, её самосуд и странные решения, что не поддавались логике.  
  
Но насколько иронично то, что этот самый «палач» — крепкий мужчина, суровый мужчина — обычно оставался в переулке, истекая кровью, точно подбитая свинья?  
  
Лидия не знала. Она помнила себя юной девчонкой, что любила вишню, теплый чай и слушать новые ругательства, которые дед ворчал под нос, надеясь, что внучка не услышит. Ей припоминалась и серебряная заколка, подаренная дедушкой… и то, как она обожала залезать Джейкобу на шею и смеятся звонко-звонко, цепляясь за чужие виски и наклоняясь из раза в раз, дабы не биться лбом о косяки дверей. Однажды ударилась больно — помнится, половину ночи пришлось лед держать и поджимать губу, чтобы не плакать. Она же Лидия Фрай, куда ей плакать!..  
  
Хах. Она прекрасно помнила, как Джейкоб иногда кряхтел, протирая единственный видящий глаз, а видя её — тепло улыбался и протягивал конфету. Вкусную-вкусную, причитая, что бабка-то Лидию не балует… но девочка знала — стоило подбежать к Иви и сделать грустную мордашку, как та сделала бы то же самое, еще и по голове погладив. Только без причитаний в сторону Джейкоба — просто, с улыбкой, и, пожалуй, это были самые счастливые воспоминания Лидии Фрай.  
  
Но Грачи не должны были видеть её такой, Грачи не должны знать её слабой. Они могли сомневаться в ней; эти люди, собранные некогда дедом и бабулей… да, они могли ставить под сомнения её приказы, выполняя их сквозь фырк, недовольные зырки. Но Лидия знала одно — засомневайся в себе сама, и ты пропала. Лидер лишь тогда таков, когда верит, что даже самый безумный приказ — необходимость, и иначе никак, совсем никак.  
  
Но она юна, чертовски неопытна. Лидии было не больше девятнадцати, когда её только-только приставили к Грачам — юную и угловатую, совсем-совсем недавно понявшую, что есть Кредо. Боялась ли Лидия их, а в придачу того, что не справится? Безумно. До дрожи в коленках, но было и второе правило, что въелось в кожу и мысли вместе с материнским молоком — люди никогда не должны видеть, что лидеру страшно. А какой он тогда лидер, если не может с бесстрашием констатировать «господа, мы в дерьме»?  
  
Она тихо хохотнула, вспоминая интонацию парня, что говорил это эмоционально, уверенно, ладонь пряча за расстегнутые пуговицы плаща. А после — трепал её по щеке, уверяя, что «ты им еще всем покажешь, Лидс! Я уверен в этом».  
  
Глупый-глупый Краудер. И что он понимает?..  
  
Выдыхая, девушка вела пальцами по страницам. Блеклым, ссохшимся, и с тихой усмешкой осязала, как спустя века автор, что столько лет был лидером ассасинов Италии, что жил так давно, так… отличался от неё — касался её руки. Гладил по вискам, успокаивал, а в придачу учил, как дитя родное, и Лидия прикрывала глаза, вдыхая затхлый воздух комнатки. Будто бы находясь не в ней, но далеко отсюда — там, где ночь пахнет жаром, а кровь слаще вина.  
  
«Новый государь, — читала она, — не должен быть легковерен, мнителен и скор на расправу».  
  
Её движения быстры, выверены, и Грачи многому учатся вместе с ней. Времена меняются, войны меняются, кости человечества прорывают земную плоть, и приходится расти. Учиться вместе, жить для того, чтобы убивать — и убивать для того, чтобы жить, одновременно протягивая руку тем, кто был слишком слаб для того, чтобы встать и биться раньше — но получит для этого силы сейчас, с её помощью.  
  
«Во всех своих действиях, — помнила она, скользя под рукой громилы и заходя ему за спину, — он должен быть сдержан, осмотрителен и милостив».  
  
Её взор остер, точно осколок битого стекла. Лидия слушает стук чужих сердец в момент, когда останавливает лезвие у горла — а после учит девиц и мужчин, взрослых и совсем юных, как избежать подобных ударов. Как врать и бросать песок в глаза, как воевать — так, чтобы выигрывать. Возвращаться домой вопреки всему, вопреки даже решению Господнему.  
  
Но сама — следит. Лидия знает, кто сомневается сильнее других. Лидия видит, кого под видом Грача подослали тамплиеры, и его не прячет ни надуманная неловкость, ни рваная улыбка на пухлых губах. Его выдает походка, дыхание, а еще - взгляд других. Они его не знают. Он чужой, пускай и пытается казаться родным.  
  
\- Да направит меня Отец Понимания? - Фрай усмехалась ломко, смотря на шпиона, и ей не нужно Орлиного Взора, дабы узреть холодный пот, прошивший чужую спину. Он вырывает клинок из ножен после секунды непонимания, беглого взгляда, насмешки, мол, «что вы такое несете, мисс» - но его руку останавливают. Захватом, которому обучила Лидия. Его ставят на колени и резко сворачивают шею - движением, которому худого паренька научила Лидия.  
  
«Так, - знала она, - чтобы излишняя доверчивость не обернулась неосторожностью, а излишняя недоверчивость не озлобила подданных».  
  
Лидия глухо хмыкала, когда у сердца «Грача» находят маленький крестик, а в придачу - несколько бумаг с доносами, что были зашиты в куртку, незаметны с первого взгляда. Она видела удивление в глазах своего народа - и, опускаясь на скамью, учила их. Как понять, как видеть даже с закрытыми глазами. Как отрезать гнилое от своей семьи, самого себя даже в моменты, когда кажется - глупость, оно и так пройдет, и так сойдет!..  
  
И народ учился. Впитываел знания, точно губка - а после уходил на улицы, зная, что всегда смогут себя защитить. Зная, что принесут в свои дома хлеба, что их дети будут в безопасности, пока по крышам города рысью бежит девушка, которой парча идет так же хорошо, как и кожаные доспехи. Которая орудует ручкой даже быстрее, чем кинжалом, и чей взгляд - теплый чай, заваренный матерью.  
  
У Лидии длинные волосы цвета шоколада. У неё ловкие движения, но когда подкравшегося со спины стража насмерть сражает нож, брошенный не ею, девушка усмехается. Опускается, закрывает глаза трупу... и достает нож. С резной рукояткой, едва заметной резьбой птицы.  
  
Это её город - знала Лидия.  
И это её народ.


End file.
